The Quest of Luke's Revenge
by squelched the through
Summary: Quest


Chapter 1: Arrival Bringing Trouble

**Chapter 1: Arrival Bringing Trouble**

The early morning, with no rustle of animals scurrying, the sun rose waking the people, the morning work begins. The Kingdom of Ambrian slowly woke with the dew resting on the roofs, and fires still lightly burning.

People began there daily routine, farming in the Great Plains of Arden, the land was so fertile, farmers could grow any type of food, welding swords, spears, daggers, all sorts of armor. The clanging of a hot metal rod spits sparks everywhere. Market sellers set up there goods so everyone can see the different merchandise. No one ever rested from working in Ambrian.

Ambrian lay on the east side of the Plain where things where quiet. The Kingdom of Nosvel and the Kingdom of Silas had been fighting for ages. There armies had different strength…Nosvel was the kingdom of archery and horseback riding. Silas had warriors were trained to use mostly magic, with only a little knowledge of actual weapons.

The hoof steps from a horse grew nearer Ambrian as a strange man drew close. Luke rode steadily on his glistening white horse from the mornings ride.

"Who comes to the great kingdom of Ambrian ?" the guard atop the gate called down to the mysterious rider.

"Luke, of the Forest I've come to purchase goods from your markets."

"**OPEN THE GATES!**" the guard yelled to the door keeper.

The huge wooden doors creaked open slowly with a great force. Luke rode in through the gates to be stopped by another man on horseback. The man was large with armor covering his entire body with golden and red silk adorning the armor.

"Luke…is it not? " The man spoke

"Yes have I disrupted something?" Luke asked puzzled.

"No, but I need to take your weapons. I can't have to enter the Citadel so heavily armed." He reached his hand out for the weapons.

"Sir…I PROMISE you I will not do any harm in this Kingdom when I am here. I will have more protection with them." Luke pleaded to keep him weapons.

"It does not matter…I can't allow you to enter unless you hand over your weapons."

Luke gave up his weapons and was let freely to go and purchase his goods. The man didn't see the second weapon attached to Luke's horse. He felt better with have one still left.

"You two," the man called to the two guards standing by the gate. "Follow that man, and don't let him out of your site." He gestured to Luke. The two guards follow behind Luke slowly, showing no interest to what he is doing.

"Sir," Luke said "I really don't need an escort."

"Yes, I think you do." And with, that the man turned away.

Later that morning Luke was getting tried of being stalked by the two guards. A few minutes later he jumped off his horse and sprinted sharply around the nearest corner dodging civilians and waited for the guards to catch up. As the first guard came around he stuck out his arm and the guard ran right into it….He knocked one out and then ran off down the streets to get away. The second guard wasn't to far behind, he was ready to attack but Luke moved his feet, swiftly to dodge the attack. Once he moved the guard lost his balanced and fell forward. Taking advantage of the time Luke ran down the street and in through the back alleys.

The guard gave up and ran back to find the man

He reached the man gasping for air. "SIR…he got away and the other guard is hurt…..I don't know where he went…I'm sorry sir….he's to fast." The guard told the man out of breath.

Under the man's breath he murmured "DAMN HIM…."

Chapter 2: **Felix and Jarvis**

The next morning the man commanded his two higher ranked soldiers to go out and to capture Luke.

"Felix….Jarvis go out and seize the man who calls himself Luke. I don't want him die but I want him to be bashed around….go have your fun then bring him back to me when the sun not quite over head. I will be watching from a far."

Felix and Jarvis answer to the general "Yes sir …he will not be happy to see us coming for him…oh general I would close the gates so he can't get out."

"Already done" said the grinning General Valdis. He knew what pain that Luke was going to be in for when Felix and Jarvis were done with him.

When Felix and Jarvis were taking orders from General Valdis, Luke was out looking for his horse…he was ready to get out of this Kingdom and fast. Luke found his horse wandering around the roads finding little patches of green grass to eat from. He loaded his pouches with his goods he purchased and stepped in to his horse's foot holsters. As he was about to ride off to the front gates to men appeared seemingly out of no where.

One was a large muscular man with dirty blonde hair and the other man just as tall but not so large. Luke had a feeling that they were sent to come and get him.

"Hey Felix it looks like we have caught our rabbit…he seems a little scared!"

They both laughed pointing their swords at Luke. Then, Jarvis started walking behind Luke while Felix started to creep toward him. Felix lunged forward knocking Luke off his feet. Scrambling to his feet Luke swung his dagger like spear at Felix chest scratching the surface of his clothes.

"It looks like our rabbit has some teeth." Jarvis taunted. They both pounced at Luke front and back but Luke side stepped and they crashed in to each other.

"Wow I thought you two were suppose to be actually good but maybe the General blind so he just picked two random soldiers" Luke teased.

Felix was knocked to the ground didn't recover to get back up…he was unconscious, now it was all up to Jarvis. After checking on his partner, he focused his attention back to Luke. He moved around quickly but could never get a clear hit in on Luke, and was soon tired out. With a final blow to the side Jarvis crumpled to the ground to much in pain to move.

General Valdis was stunned, he had expected to see Luke down and hurt, but there wasn't even a scratched on him. Apparently it would take more to take down his guy. Valdis was confused, he knew that Felix and Jarvis were great fighter and what else he didn't understand was why he never heard of this kind of fighter in the Forest of . He had a feeling that was something more hidden underneath.

Later that day Luke tried hard to figure out how to get out the Citadel and to get to the front gates. But Valdis had other plans; he wanted to see more fighting from Luke. He wasn't going to just start a fight, however he was going to test him some how


End file.
